Chronicles of Leander
The Chronicles of Leander is the earliest Troll history and the main source for much of their lore. Overview The recorded history of trolls begins with Leander, a figure not unlike Homer in his importance. The earliest copies of his song date from the late Bronze Age. Curiously, the majority of versions do not concern themselves with the alleged war among the Tuatha de Danaan. The only record of this war exists in the annals of the sidhe. More venturesome troll scholars suggest that this is merely an attempt by the sidhe to justify their warring ways, but such ideas are not among the mainstream. This text is the major document used by the Egalitarian trolls to support their claim that the sidhe and the trolls were created at the same time and are so equals. Excerpts "... yet all fae are of the Dreaming, creatures of imagination. Before us all, there was only the Tuatha de Danaan, the fathers of us all. They were as all the fae combined, and more. It was they who shaped the dreams of the burgess into solid form, and they who gave these forms names. Let not the sidhe mislead you, for they were neither created first, nor last. Sidhe and troll were created together, and are two sides of the same coin. We are balanced together, and weak alone. This is the truth of our two kith, a truth that must be remembered. To the sidhe fell the duty of courtly ways, to us falls the duty of honesty and honor. The sidhe are beautiful, as the dreams of nature. We are strong, as nature itself. For all their glory, the sidhe are nothing more than airy castles, and we are nothing more than the sturdiest of foundations. Each requires the other to know greatness, and each is lessened by the absence of the other." "... and then a dark time fell upon the fae, where the two were truly as two, and not as children of the same parents. The sidhe, moved by dreams of power and majesty, consumed all they were able and hungered for yet more. For ages, the fought beside the trolls, their brothers in arms, and depended upon their strength where the sidhe alone could not prevail. Now, they turned a covetous eye to all that was of the trolls - giants and ogres alike. The sidhe were wrong, it cannot be denied, yet trolls too erred. As the hungry dreams of the frail fae began to take root, the mighty trolls were unconcerned. What matter to them if the boggans and pooka were overcome? No, the sidhe would not be so foolish as to turn upon their allies, and should they, they would be crushed like a twig underfoot. The trolls were unconcerned and complacent, and reveled in the peace their strength afforded them. The hunger could not be denied. The sidhe gained in strength with every holding they took, adding to their ranks those they had conquered. Most oft, there were not slaves, for the sidhe could be gracious once they had their due. Still, the trolls would not think of defense. Yet the time came when the sidhe army had grown so large as to consider trolls a target. The first blow came, and rivers of blood flowed from it. As many perished on either side as staggered home. It was indeed a dark time, worthy of celebration only among the carrion eaters." References # CTD. Kithbook: Trolls, pp. 15-16, 18-19. Category:Trolls (CTD) Category:Kithain Texts (CTD)